Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness
Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness is a season 115 Happy Tree Friends Fanon episode. Plot In a seafood restaurant, Hokahoka and Maya are both seen working together as waitresses, while Chef Meow is busy cooking the customers' food. Out of the blue, a police car stops outside of the restaurant and Zet comes out from it, making the people shocked and confused. Squabbles, who rides a bicycle, gets tripped and hits the car, then falls on the road. He tries to get up, but a pack of dogs begin attacking him and shredding his body into pieces. Samantha steps out from the car and walks to the seafood restaurant along with her beloved father. Zet walks toward Chef Meow and orders soup ramen while yelling at him. He nods and quickly tells the waitresses to be prepared, while they do the chef's orders. Hokahoka prepares the table and chair, while Maya picks up the silverware from the kitchen cabinet. She closes the cabinet and rushes off, but the vibration causes the shelves to lose one of its screws and a lot of spices and a pack of salt to fall into the soup ramen. It blows a skull-shaped smoke. Chef Meow goes back to the kitchen and takes bowls of soup ramen, giving them to Hokahoka. She runs toward Zet and his daughter Samantha. Meanwhile at the kitchen, Maya is boiling some water for the tea and tries to pick up the teabag. Chef Meow looks at the soup ramen and feels very suspicious about it, so he tries it. At first, he does not feel anything, but much later, his throat gets very sore and he cannot even breathe, his eyes turn reddish, and tears come out a lot. Lastly, he closes his mouth to prevent throwing up, however, the more he closes his mouth, the more his body keeps bloating before he then explodes. Maya is screaming in horror and, noticing Zet and Samantha are going to eat the ramen, she runs off to him. Thanks to her clumsiness, she trips and falls on the table, sending off a lot of silverware to Stacy, who then gets sliced into chunks of fresh skunk meat, and Quist, whose both arms and ears get pierced into a wall. Stacy's blood gets splattered on the costumers, including Zet. The police is now really angry and yells at the waitresses before walking to the restroom to clean himself. Samantha just shrugs it off and eats the ramen. Hokahoka sees her friend injured and goes to help her, but she then hears the sound of whistling in the kitchen, which is revealed to be the boiling kettle. The dog takes the kettle carefully and pours it into the tea, then she brings the drink to the customer only to get sudden sleep attacks and fall in front of Zet, who just comes out from the restroom. The tea burns his face and his vision becomes very blurry. Samantha, who has finished her ramen soup, gets stomachache and quickly rushes to the restroom. While the waitress is still sleeping calmly, Maya is trying to grab a bucket of water but her flippers keep preventing her from taking it. After some struggle, she manages to grab it and pour it onto Zet's burning face, but unfortunately, as the water is splashing onto him, the whole room is on fire and the police gets vaporized. The other customers are screaming in horror while trying to find a way out. In the restroom, Samantha is inside the toilet and minding her own business, until the restroom lights begin flickering. She gets really concerned by it and decides to stay inside the toilet for a bit longer. Suddenly, the restroom blacks out and there is a sound of someone shrieking. The frightened little jaguar is about to cry. Then Samantha hears someone opening each of the toilet doors. When it reaches to her, she closes her eyes and screams before it opens only to just see Nuppet laying in front of her. Her fear turns into wrath and she throws the puppet away, not realizing that her tail gets flushed into the toilet, so she ends up holding onto the door to survive. Alas, her internal organs and skeleton get pulled into the toilet and only her lifeless skin is left, while Nuppet appears on the toilet with its usual smiling expression. Back in the restaurant, most people inside are either burned alive or still alive but with heavy injuries. Showers goes to the scene and extinguishes the flames, Snapshot takes a picture of it, while Pranky tries to surprise him from behind, but a stove falls on the rabbit and crushes him. While the elephant is still trying to extinguish the flames, he sees a turtle with a horribly injured face who is actually Maya. He sprays all the water on her. She tries to say something but her body gets splashed against the wall, leaving a big splatter of blood. The fires have gone wild and the restaurant begins to crumble before fully collapsing, leaving nothing but pieces of the black burned walls and corpses, and last but not least, a sleeping Hokahoka. The dog awakens from her slumber and is surprised to see the whole restaurant gone. She then sees Nuppet with a knife and throws the puppet away out of her sight. The episode ends with a bucket falling onto her head and causing her to become unconscious. Deaths *Squabbles's body got shredded by a pack of dogs. *Chef Meow exploded after tasting the soup. *Stacy got sliced into pieces. *Samantha got her internal organs and skeleton flushed into the toilet. *Zet was vaporized by Maya. *Pranky got crushed by a stove. *Maya got splattered against the wall by Showers. *Quist (probably), Showers, and several Generic Tree Friends were burned alive and killed by the crumbling restaurant. Trivia *This is the first episode featuring Hokahoka with her new design. **Also the second episode to show Samantha with her new design, after "Pranks for Being Mine". *Originally, Niya was supposed to be in Stacy's place and had a fight with Hokahoka, but the creator scrapped the idea due to problems with the plot. *The title actually means "making an interesting event with outrageous actions" instead of just a little joke about the plot. *This is one of the few episodes where Chef Meow appears but Fatty does not. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 115 episodes